Worldwide
by AFH-HHHiii
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is one of the world's most known singers. Astrid Hofferson is only a college student, on her way to becoming a professional athlete. The two meet at a concert(thanks to Ruff) and end up falling for each other. The couple struggles when Hiccup goes on tour, and they do their best to make long distance work.
1. Chapter 1

_**Worldwide  
**_

_**A/N: I've been working on the next chapter of The One That Got Away. I'm really glad people are enjoying it! The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. I recently got a new computer, and I'm really glad I won't have to use my phone/iPad to update anymore! **_

_**So. This is a story that has been stuck in my head for a while now, and I finally decided to just write it. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own HTTYD. **_

_**Chapter One  
**_

Astrid pushed her way through the crowd. The crowd of loud, sweaty, annoyingly, drunk people. Astrid almost forgot why she had even come to this club. Bar? Whatever it is. She's here with Ruff. Apparently, a band Astrid is so into is performing, and Ruff said she would die if she didn't seem him because he isn't going on tour again in Colorado.

"When is he supposed to be performing?" Astrid questioned, pushing past another person to get to Ruff, who was standing directly in front of the stage "And _who_, exactly, am I going to die over?"

Ruff rested an elbow against the stage and smiled "Oh, you know. Only your favorite singer slash songwriter _ever_."

Astrid frowned. Favorite singer slash songwriter? She never really listens to music. She shook her head. There is that one guy she's listened to. What's his name? Haddock or something like that?

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah! That guy!"

Astrid nodded, swinging her arm to elbow the person that wouldn't stop running into her. This is dumb. Sure, she loves the guy. She _may_ have a few of his CD's and she _possibly_ has some of his songs on her phone, but she would never have wanted to actually come to one of his concerts. These places are way too crowded for her liking, and she definitely has better things that she could be doing.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Astrid stated, raising an eyebrow at Ruff "Do you want anything?"

"Yes. The usual! I'll make sure none of them steal your spot."

Astrid waved her hand around and laughed "Oh, I'm so thankful. I'll be _so_ close to him because of you."

Sarcasm. It was meant as a joke, but Ruff obviously took it seriously. She gave Astrid a look, before smiling "He'll want you by the end of the night."

Astrid rolled her eyes as she walked away. Her best friend was a bit.. Well.. Insane. Ruff has been her best friend since she was little, and she has always been this way. Insane. Pushing Astrid to do things she normally wouldn't do, dragging Astrid to parties, getting her to talk to the people she likes. It's just how their friendship works.

And now Ruff had decided Astrid deserved to be at this concert. On the day before she has a big test, and she's probably - most likely - going to get drunk. _Thank you, Thorston_.

Astrid heard something going on on the stage, but decided it was nothing important as of right now. Of course, it was probably just Hiccup or his band setting up. She focused on making it to the bar, and getting the drinks with no problem.

Something in her told her that it wasn't going to be that easy. She has an unsettling feeling in her stomach that something was going to go wrong.

Astrid made it over to the bar with no problems. Only running into a few people here and there, but nothing too bad. She leaned against the counter, waiting to be noticed by the bartender. There were a lot of people here. Why wouldn't there be? It's a bar, with an attractive guy getting ready to perform.

She turned to look over her shoulder when she heard her name over the noise. Ruff. Her eyes landed on her friend, who was pointing towards the stage. Astrid almost forgot what she was at the bar for when her eyes had then went to Hiccup. He's right there, so close to her. She needs to hurry up.

Astrid quickly ordered her drinks and paid, telling the bartender to keep the change. Hiccup had started singing after a quick little introduction, and she didn't want to miss a thing.

She was about to make her way back when someone grabbed her arm. In her head, she should have known it was just some random drunk, but for some unknown reason, she was thinking it was someone from school that she knew. Like Tuff, Ruff's twin brother, or maybe even Lout. That would be better than this drunk.

"What are you in such a hurry for?"

Astrid almost dropped one of the drinks while trying to get her arm away "Let me go."

"Are you here alone?"

Astrid did end up dropping the drink. Some people turned to look at what had happened, but they were all too drunk to notice that this guy was bothering her. She turned to face the guy "Actually, I'm here with my _girlfriend_. Now let me go, before I break your arm."

The guy shook his head, tugging Astrid closer to him "You want to say something like that again?"

She pulled back, the smell of all the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath almost made her gag. She tried to pull her arm away again, but he only tightened his grip "_Let. Go_."

Astrid hadn't noticed that music had stopped, or that everyone was now turned towards them. She was too busy trying to pull her arm away. Why hadn't she bit him, or kicked him? Right, because she was too busy panicking.

The guy opened his mouth to say something, but someone stopped him. _Someone_ was grabbing the guys arm, forcing it off Astrid's arm. _Someone_ was shoving the guy away from her, and _someone_ was pulling her towards the stage.

For a moment, Astrid thought it was Ruff. That was until she was dragged right by her wide-eyed friend.

This had Astrid stumped. If it wasn't Ruff, who was it?

When Astrid was pulled to backstage, she finally faced the person. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened. No way did Hiccup Haddock just shove some creep away from her? She looked up at his face. He looked _mad_, almost relieved, but she could read it in his eyes that he was mad.

"I-" Astrid couldn't think of anything to say. She had never met someone famous before, let alone had someone famous _'rescue'_ her before "I... Thank you."

Hiccup nodded, finally letting go of her hand "Hey, if there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's when a guy is trying to force a girl into something."

Astrid let out a small laugh. She was relieved, definitely relieved. How was she supposed to thank him? She took a step closer to him. She's never had to.. _Thank_ someone before. She debated in her head before taking a step closer to him. She got on her toes and placed a quick kiss to his cheek "Thank you again, but I should get back to my friend."

Hiccup gave her a smile and shrugged "Yeah, I wouldn't want them to worry." Astrid turned, but before she could get anywhere his voice stopped her "Do you kiss everyone that saves you?"

She forced a smile, hoping that her blush would disappear. She looked over her shoulder "Never. I'm never one that needs saving. This was a once in a lifetime thing."

He chuckled and glanced out towards the stage. He should probably be going back out there, but something about this girl was drawing him in. She was pretty, and the fact that some drunk guy was trying to force her into things made him angry. He's seen it before at many of his shows, and he always stopped it. It was something he couldn't stand. The one thing he had never done was actually bring her backstage. He would usually take her back to her family or friends, but this girl, he wanted to actually talk to her. Was that weird?

"What's your name?"

Astrid turned completely around. _Hiccup Haddock_ was asking for her name. Should she even tell him? Of course she could, he's a celebrity, and it _is_ every girls dream for their _'celebrity crush'_ to notice them "It's Astrid."

Hiccup held his hand out to her "It was my pleasure to save you,_ Astrid._"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

It had been two weeks since that incident at the bar. Two weeks since Astrid and Hiccup officially met. It had been once week since Hiccup asked Astrid on a date, and it's only been three days since the two became official. Of course they both knew it was going to be hard, knowing that he has millions of girls sending him letters a day, and knowing that in just a few days, or even weeks, he could be living for a tour, or interview.

It almost scares her. Astrid has never been scared about losing someone as much as she is about losing Hiccup. He's _good_ to her. She practically lives at his place already. Toothless, his dog, absolutely loves her. She'll sit on the floor and play with him when Hiccup is busy in the basement recording a new song, or writing a new one.

She loves practically living Hiccup. He even helps her study for test. She would have thought that being as famous as he is, he wouldn't be in school. It turns out, he's still in college. He doesn't actually go, because he travels so much, but he does online school. And he's really smart. Astrid is actually starting to understand things she hadn't before.

It's funny in a way. They've been hanging around each other for two weeks, and have been on a date almost every night, and they still haven't had their first kiss.

When Astrid will go hang out with Ruff, she teases them. Why haven't they kissed? Astrid doesn't know. She sleeps in the same bed as him, yet, they haven't kissed. She finds it weird.

Was he scared to kiss her? Was she the one that's scared? Has he ever even kissed someone before?

The questions were running through Astrid's head as she sat in his living room, a text-book in her lap. She was supposed to be studying, but her mind had drifted to, apparently, more important things. She looked up from her text-book and over at Hiccup, who was sitting on the other end of the couch with her feet in his lap. He had his head leaned back, and his eyes closed. She could tell he was exhausted. He had been busy lately with new songs, and she had done her best to get him to finally take a break.

They have some movie playing in the background as noise, although it had put him straight to sleep. Astrid however, would look up at it every few seconds before turning her attention back to her book. Now that other thoughts were running through her mind, her studying was the last thing she was thinking about.

It had just clicked that she probably knows nothing about him except that he's famous.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup tilted his head, opening his eyes and looking at her "Yeah?"

Astrid bit her lip, sitting up and pushing her text-book to the floor. She moved her feet away from his lap before she crawled down the couch to settle into his side "Were you asleep?"

He brought an arm around her, pulling her closer. He rested his chin against her head "Almost, but its fine. What's up?"

Astrid smiled. She would never admit aloud that she loves cuddling. The _only _person that knows it is Hiccup. Only because she's constantly finding reasons to cuddle with him "Can I ask you some questions?"

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why would Astrid want to ask questions? What kind of questions? Bad? Good? "Shoot."

She can tell by his voice how tired he is. She could put this off until he's more awake, but then she probably won't want to know this later "Why... Have you had your first kiss?"

Hiccup let out a laugh. He knew she was bound to start freaking out over the fact that they haven't kissed sooner or later. He had put it off for a reason. He actually cares about Astrid, and he wants this relationship to be... Perfect. He wants every moment with her to turn out perfect, and that's exactly why he hasn't kissed her yet. "Yes, Astrid, I have. Why do you ask?"

Astrid sighed. So, her and Ruff's theories were wrong. He has kissed someone. She bit her lip and looked up at him "Why haven't we kissed then? We have known each other for almost three weeks, and we never know when you're going to have to leave, so I don't see why you don't just-"

Hiccup cut her off in one of the best ways. She was pretty sure it was just to get her to stop rambling, but she didn't care. He had pressed his lips to hers in their first kiss.

"Perfect," she mumbled when he pulled away.

"Anymore questions?"

Astrid shook her head before resting it against his shoulder. She let out a contented sigh. That kiss was... Perfect. It was short, and sweet, and perfect. It made her happy that she finally got it. She opened her mouth to ask him something else, but a soft snore stopped her. She smiled to herself, running her fingers across his abdomen. She could get used to this.

00000

"So, you finally got the kiss?" Ruff asked, setting a cup of coffee in front of Astrid.

"Yes. Yes I do." Astrid answered with a smile "And I loved it."

Of course the first that Astrid would tell would be Ruff. Hiccup had told her once he had gotten up from his nap that he had to get started on some recording, and she had to finish studying. Astrid had gathered her stuff, got her second kiss from him, and then headed towards her and Ruff's apartment.

"It was nice. _Really_ nice." she mumbled, mostly to herself.

Astrid was sitting at the coffee table, some papers spread across the table. It was mostly just Astrid's homework and study materials. She had a highlighter in one hand, and was bringing her coffee up to her lips with the other. Ruff was standing on the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the counter and watching her friend.

Astrid was... Happy. Ruff liked seeing this side of her. The last time she remembers seeing Astrid this happy was when she was with Eret, and that was _years_ ago.

At first, Ruff only thought that Astrid was thinking that she was dating Hiccup for the fame, or his money, but after seeing them together, she learned that Astrid actually really likes him, and Hiccup really likes her. She approves of Hiccup, and that's much-needed if you're going to be friends with her. She has to approve of her best friend's boyfriend.

Astrid's phone started ringing, pulling Astrid's attention from her work. She smiled when she looked at the caller ID. Hiccup. She practically threw her pencil down and brought the phone up to her ear "Hey Hiccup! What's up?"

_"Hello Milady. What are you up to?"_

"Studying still. Sadly. What about you?"

Astrid couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off about his voice. Why? Was he keeping something from her? That's not okay, and she was going to get it out of him one way or another.

_"Just.. The usual. Writing songs. Recording them. I made a new one today! You'd be proud of it. Anyways, I have a reason for calling you."_

Ruff snorted. Astrid's phone was loud. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink before making her way out of the room "Because he obviously misses you already." she mumbled, earning a glare from Astrid.

"What is it? You sound... Worried." Hiccup sighed, and the line fell quiet. Astrid was honestly freaking out. He was keeping something from her "Hiccup... What is it?

Hiccup let out another sigh. He wasn't wanting to tell Astrid this. He knows how it's going to make her feel. Upset. "I just talked to my manager." the smile that Astrid had fallen. She knows where this is going _"I have a tour coming up. The next few days are going to be full of nothing but rehearsals' but of course I'm going to find time for you, but in a week.. I have to leave." _

"Leave... As in.. On the tour?"

_"Yeah... I'm sorry, Astrid. Will you come over later tonight?"_

Astrid stared down at her studying materials. She shouldn't leave again. She should stay home and study. But she doesn't know when she'll be seeing Hiccup again after the next few days. It could be weeks, months, she'd even go as far as saying she might not see him for years. The life of a singer can be pretty busy.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll come over."


End file.
